Humans
The humans of Kalla are probably the most widespread and numerous sentient race on Kalla. Tradition holds that the ancient homeland While humans form minorities in various parts of Kalla, the most sigificant human society is that of Chanor - also the most powerful political entity on the surface of the planet. Humans, like most races, run a gamut of alignment, with a moderate tendancy toward law and neutrality. They are known among other races for their unusual passion and ambition, and desire to shape the world around them. Chanor is not the only human civilisation by any means. Humans form significant minorities in other nations, and other major human civilisations exist, including the desert kingdom of Avermet, the island of ____ in Zaadia, The theocratic state of Steeba and many smaller independent tribes, towns, cities and lands in various states of development. Tribes of savage humans are relatively frequent in the interior of the three major continents. Relationships with other races: Dwarves In Chanor, the alliance between humans and dwarves is known as The Stone Alliance, and goes back many centuries. As elsewhere, outside of their mountain holds, dwarves are both familiar and uncommon. Halflings Halflings tend to rub along well with humans, as they do with most races. In fact, some other races of Kalla often view halflings simply as small humans. Gith Humans and Gith (who exist only in small numbers outside of Zaad) maintain a longstanding friendship, not least because Chanor and the nations of Zaad tend to find common cause much more frequently than rivalry. Gith temperament and lifespan is quite similar to that of humans, and some scholars believe the two races to be distantly related, despite the fact that (unlike orcs and elves) the gith cannot breed with humans. While the focus of gith civilisation has a stronger focus on conservation and strengthening from within (as opposed to the more expansionist tendencies of humans). Zaadia has a significant human population, including a large minority in the Elad. Gith and humans also share a similar taste for music Orcs While orcs tend towards chaos and war, they share and many live reasonably settled, conflict-free lives. While orcs are regarded as axiomatically ugly among humans, orc-human couplings are surprisingly common. Unlike half-elves, who are rarely born directly of elf-human unions today, half-orcs are as likely to be born Goliaths The goliath tribes of Rashmalia and (especially) the Infinite Isles regard humans with disdain, as treacherous and dishonourable folk, not to be trusted or to make allegiance with. Some Goliaths (such as those from the Spine of ____) occasionally leave their mountain homes to trade with or even settle in human town and cities. Elves The fey folk regard themselves as the oldest race of Kalla, and see humans as an excitable rabble to be kept at arms' length. With bafflingly short lifespans and a strange obsession with acquisition and change, humans are not natural allies of the thoughtful and retiring elves. Indeed, it is rumoured that some wood elves, particularly those wild elves of the rainforests, hunt humans for sport. However, like humans, elves vary considerably in temperament and many find homes in human settlements. While human-elf unions are rare today, they presumably were not so unusual in the distant past, as there are hundreds of thousands of half-elves to be found in Kalla. Half-elves Half-elves can stride with confidence through most human settlements, and are indeed a largely urban people. Tieflings: Tieflings are regarded quite differently by humans depending on where they occur. In cosmopolitan Chanor they are reasonably well-accepted and respected in particular for their role in the Chanorite military. Elsewhere, they can be viewed from anywhere between grudging acceptance and outright fear and loathing. Dragonborn Gnomes As the primary civilised people of Kalla's underdark, the gnomes tend to view humans as a resource to be drawn upon and a useful outlet for trade and, sometimes, employment. As such, the relationship between gnomes and humans tends to be cordial and practical.